User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Fc/Oc RP
Depiction Summary & Info Yes. This is an idea. After seeing many of these things either at Death battle fanon wikia , Narutofanon wikia , and many other types of wikia, I figured it would be rather fun. So anyway,here's the general idea: * All the worlds generally contain ideas. Ideas created concepts. Concepts materialize what we perceive & visualize reality as , and as an result , reality snapped into place. *Many differing verses were connected, but their metaphysical "doors" were locked as to make sure no world could interact with one another, to maintain "Omniversal" harmony. However, as "Crossovers" began happening , the doors forced themselves open, allowing for metafictional travel to differing verses. *For example, Frieza entering One Piece, Naruto entering Dragon Ball Z , and other ridiculous crossovers. *The story is that a group of selected individuals will go and try to close the doors to each world, meanwhile trying to find out whom caused it all. *In order to try to solve it, They made a Multi verse Tournament to see who is responsible, at literally the heart of ALL verses: The Omni-Space. 'Rules': *All Fc/Oc vs battles rules apply *Original , Fanon, and Canon characters are allowed. *Messages should be sent either by comment section, or message wall. *Please NO SPAMMING. It ruined the last time I attempted this idea....on another wikia... *Multiple character usage is allowed, as long as you can keep up with that many characters. *If you want a canon character, you need to have 1 Original or fanon character used as well. *Tier 1's and below are allowed, though Tier 1's are to be checked by me and see I'd they are OK. *Tier 0's...are allowed...as long as they don't interfere MUCH, like what Boundless entities usually do, I'm cool. ( However, if a character messes with them, refer below ) *No Tier 0's , High 1-A's, 1-A's or HIgh 1-B's are allowed to fight in tournament...only spectate. *In character, DON'T pick on somebody who can one-shot your character... *Your character can die twice, after that, they are down, UNLESS revived by a tier 1 or 0 being, ONLY . *Brackets will be set up by myself at RANDOM oncei getevry canon , fanon , and Oc character accounted for. *DO NOT mess with the Grandmasters or Judges within the RP. *Grandmasters and Judges have the final say at whomever moves on. *Whoever character messes with the Grandmasters / Judges MUST have their character fight whatever Grandmaster or Judge ( unless they don't want to , which usually means they will instantly be eliminated ) . When they lose ( because believe me, they will . ) , they will be booted out of the Tournament. *You MUST 'ask me for the Grandmaster or Judge spots. The Judge spots are easy to grab, but the Grandmaster spots are actually tricky. 'Grandmaster(s) / Host(s) / President(s) '- Characters whom are given absolute control over the Tournament. They are essentially the Presidents of the Tournament' *'Only Tier 0's are allowed '''this spot. 'Notable Grandmasters : *HItomi ' *'Hatoshi ' *'The Shadow of the Omnipotent (842633 )' *'Xeno ( ExoSaiyan9000 ) ' *'Satsui Devil ' *'Aprosopia '(Saikou The Lewd King)' *'Vergil Redgrave' *'Dante Redgrave' 'Masters / Judges ( ) '''- Characters whom are given almost absolute control over the Tournament. They are essentially the Vice-Presidents of the Tournament, as they are ONLY below the Grandmasters *'Only Tier High 1-B, High 1-A, and 1-A characters '''are allowed this spot. 'Notable Judges : *Cosmic (842633)' *'King Deimous ( ExoSaiyan9000 ) ' *'The Above ( 'Stevethebarbarian )' *'BlitzStrike (BlitzStrike )' *'Archangel Michael' *'Archangel Azrael ' *'Elder God Demonbane(Minus)' *'Featherine Augustus Aurora (Minus)' *'Akuto Sai ' *'Cupid ' *'Lillie ' * *'The Blank ' Characters whom are competing *Please put links of specific characters you want in, and what characters you'll RP as in Tournament. ( If I know the canon characters in question by heart,I won't out in the links. ) *'Superior Spider-Man ( Stevethebarbarian )' *'Ryan (Unnatrual) James Ryan' ( 'Stevethebarbarian )' *'Kayne '' (Stevethebarbarian ) *'Cell ( Minus )' *'Goku ( Minus )' *'Vegeta ( Minus )' *'Frieza ( Minus )' *'Mira (Minus)' *'YHVH ' *'Lord Helix (Saikou The Lewd King)' *'Lebes '(Saikou The Lewd King) *'Sanstrocity '(Saikou The Lewd King) *'End of GT Goku (Fanon) ( Minus)' *'Twilight Sparkle ( DBZ X MLP Crossover ) (Fanon ) (Minus) ' *'Spike ( DBZ X MLP ) Crossover ( Fanon ) ( Minus )' *'Pinkie ( DBZ X MLP Crossover ) ( Fanon ) ( Minus )' *'Fluttershy ( DBZ X MLP Crossover ) ( Fanon) (Minus)' *'Applejack ( DBZ X MLP Crossover ) (Fanon) (Minus)' *'Rarity ( DBZ X MLP Crossover ) (Fanon) (Minus)' *'Trixie ( DBZ X MLP Crossover ) (Fanon) (Minus)' *'Queen Crysallis ( DBZ X MLP Crossover ) (Fanon)(Minus)' *'Tatsumi' *'Nicholas Anderson ' *'Satella_(Re:Zero) ' *'Ganondorf ' *'Ichigo Kurosaki ' *Timmy w/ Cosmo & Wanda *'Sailor_Galaxia' *'Kamisato Kakeru ' *'The Batter ' *'Mewtwo ' *'Lugia ' *'Kyogre ' *'Palkia ' *'Dialga ' *'Rayquaza ' *'Sailor Moon ' *'Star Butterfly ' *'Kamijou Touma ' *'Dante ' *'Cosmic Armor Superman ' *'Lucifer Morningstar ' *'Michael Demiurgos ' *'Destiny of the Endless ' *'Death of the Endless ' *'Mandrakk the Dark Monitor ' *'Wild Cats ' *'Bernkastel ' *'Lambdadelta ' *'Nanoha Takamachi ' *'Beatrice ' *'Death ( Marvel ) ' *'Eternity ' *'John Egbert ' *'The Great Evil Beast ' *'Sir Alex ( Minus )' *[http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Lord_English Lord English]' ' *'Esdeath ' *'Saitama' *'Asura ' *'Mario ( Super Mario Galaxy )' *'Chakravartin ' *'Hercule Satan (Minus)' *'Thor Marvel ( Minus)' *'Majin Buu ( Minus )' *'Haruka Kaminogi ( Minus )' *'Mr.Mxyzptik ( Minus )' *'Superman (Pre-Crisis) (Minus)' *'Hit ( Minus )' *'Broly ( Minus )' *'Tommy Oliver ( Minus )' *'Chaos King Mikaboshi ( ' *'Beyonder (Pre-Retcon) ' *'Molecule Man' *'The Mysterious One '' (842633)' *'Lucas Madison (IAmTheBreadMan32 )' *'Blake Insurge ' *'Bio-Sigma' *'Dora '( Replacement ) / ( Minus ) Category:Blog posts